Statement on current ITT
This is an opinion and must be treated as such. Only reason I'm leaving it here is so I can link the creators.Toxic Ninja 02:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Statement on current ITT Since the former team of developers quit working on an active basis on this map, AFTER they fixed it to a stable version running on 1.24 they handed it over because people asked to make some MINOR changes. Over the time things got more and more out of the hand which led to the late events in which ONE person started to abuse the trust people have put in him. I, myself, don`t find the time to be an active member of the ITT community anymore, but it really hurts to see that one person can do such damage to a good and open community. Out of respect and an a nostalgic feeling towards the community, I am writing this statement to put things clear. It all started when Plox, RR and Moop decided to move on to develop ITT for SC2, people asked to change the loading screen etc., RR allowed that, knowing that Plox planned to hand over the map anyway - and this is the first point, Plox never directly(not through sayso or others!) allowed to reedit the map and publish further maps without his consent. Since the first changes after 2.51b were already in development, there wasn't much to say against someone picking it up and finalising a new version or even publishing a restricted version under consent of the developers during the holidays ( see http://islandtrolltribes.myfastforum.org/about3991.html). Since the actual owners of the map aren't that active anymore, they haven't realized what has been happening over the last year. Since C0rr0sive, as most people who start editing an already existing map, had a hard time overviewing the code, maps started getting buggy and constantly desyncronizing people from the game. NOTE: This started when C0rr0sive added his code and not when he or someone finished the functions that were already in development. Over the time and possibly realizing that this project was more than he could handle, C0rr0sive gave parts of the projects out to other people for development (W3MMD, Triggers, bugfixes he couldn't manage and most parts of new functions, effects, etc.). C0rr0sive demanding people to do his "project" led to several incidents, most of the shamans in his clan left after he refused to give credit to someone, who developed the major part of the W3mmd implementationand asked to add a new idea to balance the newly added potions with the already existing ones, furtheron they were fed up with his behaviour of kicking & banning anyone who spoke up to him from the forums or his clan. There have been several problems with stability and compabiltity to other bots with this map since C0rr0sive took over inofficially, most additions made by him were rather exigous tested items and units, that were removed again or nerfed after people/editors started complaining - or they caused too much problems/desyncs so he gave up on it. Latest incident was with the long existing ITTP Clan, an allied EU clan, where he HAD Shaman status for organizational purpose. After threatening a fellow Shaman in ITTP with depriving him off status if it would been in his hands - obviously bc the shaman had a real life and other things to do, and wasnt going to jump evertime C0rr0sive came along and the fact another Shaman refused to help him on the map right away, since C0r repeatedly refused to credit him, C0rr0sive went on a peronal revenge. HE joined the clan as Shaman and tried to disban it completly, since he couldnt do that as Shaman, he kicked every normal member that wasnt Shaman or in temporary membership, Furtheron he tried recreated a branch of TWGB in EU, letting his bot announce that the alliance between ITTP AND TWGB has ended and European player should join TWGB. To go even farther he banned ITTP member of the channels and the bots. No to mention him nowingly taking action while the actual chieftain, mnib, was on holidays. As the editor, he calls "rouge" in his "changelog", C0rr0sive has been fabricating facts that in nearly NO point resemble the reality. C0rr0sive has shown a low tolerance towards criticism and even attemps to mediate failed massivly in being kicked and banned by him off the forums etc. As some might have already concluded from his previous posts. Any refusal to his demands or attempt to bring him back to a decent behaviour just result in him insulting people and being accused of intentionally hurting/hating ITT and for that reasion being acting this way. FACT IS that most of the important changes werent done by him, but still he has gained the credit and control of the map, monopolizing the map for his clan (I can just point out the heat he gave on another clan that started their own bot to host the map a year ago). There is no OFFICIAL statement by the actual owner of the map, except the sayso about a few edits on the map, that is why i ask to remove the versions after the last offical release to the community UNTIL there is a official statement by the owner (http://islandtrolltribes.wikia.com/wiki/Latest_Download). AND i highly doubt that anyone with a sane mind would tolerate such outrageous narcistic behaviour. Doing this will result in following: Other people/clans can host the map without having to fear that they lose people the the TWGB Bot hosting "the lasted" map or getting harrased by TWgB, stability will be restored to the map, the abuse by members of TWgB, who their status will be reduced (bashing noobs, flaming harrasment,etc. - the phony report you could file only worked if you were harrased by someone outside or new to twgb, alts of members or members itself just could keep on going).